


Gustatory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [890]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior takes Tony's co-workers for a ride.





	Gustatory

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/08/2001 for the word [gustatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/08/gustatory).
> 
> gustatory  
> Of or pertaining to the sense of taste.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #534 Que sera sera.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gustatory

“Que sera sera.” Tony thought to himself as he watched Senior charm his co-workers again. He’d tried to warn them multiple times about Senior, but they didn’t want to listen to him. They thought he was just jealous. 

Senior had, of course, requested a gustatory meal for them all to enjoy. Tony was having a hard time enjoying it, however. He knew the catch was coming. 

He wasn’t sure what it would be this time. If Senior was just planning to stick with making them pay for everything or if he had something else planned. Either way, he fully anticipated his co-workers taking it out on him even though he warned them. That’s how it always went. 

He’d been through this at Baltimore, Philadelphia, and Peoria. He’d thought that NCIS was different, but it seemed only Gibbs saw through Senior. At least, Gibbs had managed to avoid this disaster by having an out of town meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
